It's All Down To You
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Sydney Sage is a Shadowhunter at the Palm Springs Institute, until another Shadowhunter is sent in from the Clave. Request from TheUnbecomingofSydrian on Tumblr.


**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own any of these characters, apart from the creation of the children, the rest belong to Richelle Mead. (Inspired by Cassandra Clare.)_**  
**A/N:****_ Let me know what you think, I was very dubious about this!_**

* * *

The Palm Springs Institute was very open plan, a lot like the institute at Los Angeles, but after the war just like everything else, it went to ruin. It still held its beautiful grand structure, but the life of the building had been taken, and its inhabitants were slowly giving the walls and windows life again. The building itself to mundane eyes, would look nothing more than an old abandoned factory, but to those with sight, it was a tall yet wide building that had big arched windows, surrounded by sand coloured stone, with beams stretching from the ground to the roof. The entrance was covered by a stone canopy held up by pillars on either side. It was a place fit for those seeking refuge and a new home.

Sydney hadn't been at the institute for very long, after the war she was dispatched from Idris, and sent to this institute, due to her age, she was now the only person within the 'household'-as you would call it- to look after anyone else who was there. Who at the minute, consisted of two young children-a brother and sister- who had lost their parents to the Infernal cup. A tragedy that should be wished upon anyone. So between herself, and the two children, her life was running smoothly.  
As she sat by the fire, reading a book she had recently plucked from the shelves at random, the flames licked at the roof of the hollow space above, throwing out a piece of paper onto the rug. Sydney picked up the paper, turning it over and read;

**Dear Sydney Sage,**

**We hereby grant you notice, that as of this morning you are now head and leader of the Palm Springs Institute. We trust you understand what this role entails, and what is to be asked of you. We hope you do not let us down. **

**With hope,  
Consul Jia Penhallow.**

Sydney just stared down at the paper, and gulp audibly. She knew it was a great honour to be given such a responsibility, but that's what it was. A huge responsibility. She folded the paper in two, and placed on the desk beside the chair, and left the room. She took long, even strides in the direction of the children's bedrooms. When she arrived, she peeped her head around the door, to see them sat reading. The Silverstair children were not peculiar-at least not to her- but no other institute would take them, after their family had willingly gone against the Clave and joined Sebastian Morgensterns' forces. Though Sydney couldn't understand why shunning two young children of a home, because of the mistakes their parents made. Which was why she had taken them in.  
As she entered the room, both Lilian and Hunter both looked up, smiling. They were wonderful children, they were practically family.

"Hey guys, how's everything in here?" Lilian smiled, patting the floor for Sydney to sit, which she did.

"Everything's good Syd, we've been quizzing each other on the Codex, so we can keep remembering more." Hunter said excitedly. Sydney loved that they loved to learn, and be logical about everything, but she knew that one day soon they would have to learn to fight. And for her, that wasn't an option, she was completely useless when it came to battle tactics, so she stuck to her books.

"Well that's great! But I've got some news to tell you, so if I could quickly pinch a few minutes of your time?" She smiled to both of them, who nodded in return. "Well I got a message from the Clave earlier, and I have been appointed leadership and head of this institute." It went deathly silent after she had finished announcing her news, until Lilian squealed and threw herself at Sydney, followed by Hunter.

"Congratulations! You'll do such a good job!" Lilian said, as Hunter did the same in a fond fashion.  
"You'll do great Syd, you're already like family to us anyway. And you're already a bossy boots anyway!" He laughed the last bit, and Lilian joined in. She grinned and dove for both of them, tickling them playfully.

"Is that so, huh?!" The room erupted in laughter, which was cut short, by the sound of the front doors opening.

* * *

Sydney shot up, as did the children whom she told to stay in their room. As she paced quickly across the landing,-she knew it would have to be a Shadowhunter that had entered, they were the only ones who were able too, without invitation- and down the flight of stairs into the foyer, she came face to face with a very tall man. Well tall compared to her, she was tiny. He had shaggy, yet styled brown hair-as if he had fell out of bed styled- with bright green eyes. She hadn't realized she was staring, until he started smirking. He had obviously caught her. She cleared her throat.

"How can I help you?" It was a blunt question, but she wasn't beating around the bush.

When he spoke, his voice was deep, yet it was soft and soothing and he seemed to smile when he talked. "Well what a lovely welcoming, I expected banners and party poppers, but I suppose your pretty face will do just fine." Sydney blanched and didn't know whether to look offended, or smile. Yet before she could retort, he carried on as well as thrusting his hand out.  
"I'm Adrian Ivashkov. I was sent here by the Clave, to be the new tutor and training instructor to the younger generation, which I had been told abide here." Sydney found her voice again, while shaking his hand in a welcoming fashion.

"Oh, well that would explain why you are here then. I'm Sydney Sage, head of this Institute. I suspect you will be living here, so I will show you to your room, and then you can meet the children." She turned on her heel and stalked upstairs. She turned around to see if he was following, to find out he was, yet his eyes were at a completely other level.

"Ivashkov, quit staring at my ass, or so help me I will impale you on the bannister in a disturbing manner." Adrian laughed, but didn't reply. She smirked and carried on down the hallway.

* * *

Adrian followed the girl-Sydney- down the hallway, which was decorated with mahogany wood an colourful portraits of past Shadowhunters and the Angel Raziel. While he was walking, he watched the girl intently, she had sleek blond hair, which touched just past her shoulders, but it was her eyes that he had burned into his mind, ever since their first meet downstairs. It was the first thing he had noticed about her. Her eyes were brown, yet when the light caught them in that small window, they shot to a most beautiful molten gold. They were truly mesmerizing. He was cut from his thoughts, as he had to put on the breaks before he stumbled into her back. She had swung the door open wide, and swept her arm, as if to usher him inside.  
"This is your room. If you need anything else, I'm just down the hall." He smiled, and nodded.

"Well make yourself comfortable, and I'm going to get the children. We'll meet you in the library, which is the double doors, just past the foyer." He watched as she turned to leave, and absentmindedly caught her arm. He watched her eyes travel down to her hand, then back to him.

"Thank you Sydney." She smiled and nodded, then took her leave.

* * *

Outside the institute did not do the inside any justice at all, it was beautiful from the outside, but the inside was an otherworldly type of beautiful. Everything was in pace, and nothing clashed in style, _a lot like his house at home_, he thought. He pushed the door to the library open, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. The room was huge, and the ceiling was vaulted with bay windows looking out onto the gardens. There was a beautiful fire place, with flames licking at the stone with armchairs and a couch surrounded a red rug on the floor. The rest of the room consisted of cabinets and bookshelves.  
Across the room near a large mahogany desk stood Sydney with two younger children, who looked a little apprehensive to say the least. One was a little girl, who has blonde hair like Sydney's but hers was to her waist, and she had small sparkling grey eyes. While the other-the boy- had brown hair, similar to his own and was paired with bright blue eyes. They were peculiarly pretty looking children. He took a further step into the room, and across towards them, making sure to leave a comfortable space between them. Sydney spoke first.

"Adrian, I would like to introduce to you to Lilian and Hunter Silverstairs. They are twins, who came here after the war, they're family. So I expect you to look after them, and treat them as I would." Adrian didn't expect a lecture, but he could see how protective she was of them, by how her arms were wrapped around their shoulders. He smiled and took a few steps forward, bending down to their level.

"Hi, I'm Adrian. I can see how protective Sydney is of you-" he glanced up and smiled at her, which she returned. "-and I promise to look after you and protect you exactly the same. Though you should know, the reason I am here is to teach you to protect yourself, and everything else I possibly can. If you'll let me?" Both children looked on dubiously, and he watched as they looked up at Sydney for approval who nodded. It was Hunter who moved first, stepping forward.

"You're really going to teach us how to fight and use weapons?" Adrian nodded and laughed.

"Yes, but I'm not going to let you run off brandishing a sword like your Excalibur on your first day!" Hunter laughed and nodded. Lilian followed slowly behind her brother, watching him cautiously. He took a leap of faith and held his hand out, palm up for her to take, if she wish it. She looked at the hand and slowly slipped her hand into it.

"You're really going to take care of us, like Sydney does? You're going to be part of the family." He smiled, and looked up to find Sydney smiling, with her hand over her heart. He could tell how much these children meant to her, as if they were her own. If he got to see that smile more often, he would do pretty much anything. He pondered his reply, despite knowing the answer.

"If Mama Sage will let me?" He winked up at Sydney, who laughed and nodded.  
"Sure why not? We need a bit of weird and strange here, and I'm sure you fit the bill." Both children laughed, and jumped into Adrian, knowing him off his feet, as they hugged him thoroughly, without room for escape.

Sydney watched from where she was perched against the desk, as the scene in front unfolded. She knew Adrian was going to be a great accessory to the Institute and her family. Though why, she wasn't exactly sure, she just loved seeing the children smile, and even if he could only give that, it was worth more than anything in the world.

* * *

**Review please! :D**


End file.
